Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo
by hwindoongie-oppa
Summary: Kyungsoo menatap nanar gundukan tanah di depannya. Sudah berapa hari? Entahlah, Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti. Yang Kyungoo tahu seminggu yang lalu dia sudah menemukan dirinya tertidur di depan gundukan ini dengan tubuh berhiaskan darah dan disampingnya tergeletak samurai milik ayahnya yang juga berlumuran darah kering./AU/maafkan aku kyungsoo/


Tittle: Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo  
Genre: tidak ada romance-nya. Tidak ada humornya.

* * *

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Sudah berapa jauh ia berlari? Tetapi kenapa rasanya kakinya tidak ingin berhenti berlari? Kenapa dia berlari?

Kyungsoo lelah, dia lelah lari dari kenyataan –ah, tidak. Kyungsoo lelah lari dari kejaran kebenaran yang selalu memaksa Kyungsoo melakukan pengakuan. Selalu membuat nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Selalu membuat Kyungsoo lari tanpa sebab.

Dan pada akhir pelariannya, Kyungsoo berakhir di tempat ini lagi. Kali ini rintik hujan ikut menemani kesendirian Kyungsoo di tempat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar gundukan tanah di depannya. Sudah berapa hari? Entahlah, Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti. Yang Kyungoo tahu seminggu yang lalu dia sudah menemukan dirinya tertidur di depan gundukan ini dengan tubuh berhiaskan darah dan disampingnya tergeletak samurai milik ayahnya yang juga berlumuran darah kering.

Siapa yang di dalam sana? Ayahnya, pasti dia –Ayah Kyungsoo sudah tidak pulang dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini kata ibunya, dengan sekarang menjadi dua minggu. Tapi Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak ingin membongkar gundukan itu. Hanya melihatnya saja dia sudah gemetar dan ingin menangis tanpa sebab.

Apakah Kyungsoo menyesal? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia saja tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum dia terbangun kala itu –yang jelas waktu itu Myungsoo pasti muncul, bahkan setelah Kyungsoo terbangun dia langsung pingsan lagi. Yang jelas Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Mimpi kah? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, tadi Kyungsoo tidak merasa tubuhnya dapat terbang ataupun menembus tembok. Lalu ini namanya apa? Ini dimana? Kenapa pelariannya selalu berakhir disini? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa kala itu penyakitnya kambuh dan Myungsoo keluar? Karena siapa? Karena apa?

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya telentang diatas tanah, biar saja rambut dan baju bagian belakangnya kotor –Kyungsoo juga tidak peduli. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, bau anyir menyerang indra penciumannya, Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling, tapi dia tidak menemukan liquid kesukaan Myungsoo. Badannya juga tidak terasa sakit, malah dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, dia mati rasa. Hatinya mati rasa. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Tapi anehnya, semua indra yang Kyungsoo miliki menajam. Bahkan dia dapat melihat bayangan ayahnya bergerak dari sana ke arahnya dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat sekarang, ayahnya menangis. Wajah yang selalu dielu-elukan tampan olehnya itu sekarang sedang menangis, dia tampak sangat jelek. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tertawa, melihat betapa jeleknya ayah tampannya itu menangis.

Tunggu –apa?!

Kesadaran Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kembali. dia mencoba menggapai wajah ayahnya yang menangis di sampingnya. Berhasil, Kyungsoo berhasil mengusap pipi ayahnya yang berhias air mata dengan tangannya.

"Ayah," lirih Kyungsoo. "Apakah ini ayah?" lalu Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ayahnya sudah ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Mana ibu, nak?" tanya ayah Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak tahu, tapi Myungsoo bilang ibu menyebalkan." desis Kyungsoo. Dia menggenggam dan meremat sedikit tanah dari gundukan itu lalu menangis.

Ibunya, dia rindu ibunya. Kyungsoo ingin ibunya.

* * *

 **A/N(atau curhat?):**

 **Hai. Eum... sudah setengah tahun kah?**

 **Hahaha, aku sibuk dengan semua tugas itu, dan perlakuan temanku kepadaku tidak membuat semua menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Aku ingin kembali, tetapi apakah masih ada yang menunggu (don't) love me? (tidak) :3**

 **aku kecewa sih dengan diriku sendiri karena dokumen yang di ffn saja sampai hilang, sudah berapa bulan aku tidak kesini? Hahaha.**

 **Aku suka menulis dan sejujurnya aku lebih suka menulis cerita-cerita pendek seperti di atas, tetapi anehnya 6 bulan ini sudah kulewati tanpa menulis. Kehidupan di lingkungan baruku benar-benar merubahku. (cerita di atas kubuat dari 2 jam yang lalu)**

 **(Btw, intinya aku ingin kembali dan ingin mencoba melihat apakah ada respon jika aku kembali.)**


End file.
